


Dazed and Confused

by septicat



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner!Jack McLoughlin, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first night of their week long vacation, Jack decides to smoke a few bowls  and have a bit of 'me time' before Mark gets home. At least, <i>hopefully</i> before he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused

Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust them for just five more minutes while he finished editing his last video for the night. It was almost midnight, and he was hoping to have been done nearly an hour and a half ago. After a lot of issues with his editing software and the computer itself, he managed to get to the last five minutes. All he had to do was get his eyes to stay focused for this last little bit.

He yawned and stretched, saving and exiting the editing software in triumph. He had been working nearly non-stop for the entire week trying to get videos prepared for the week after that. His roommate, Mark, had come up with the idea of them both taking breaks for the time being and relaxing for the week. The two had been extremely over worked for what seemed like years without any sort of real break. Mark also argued that they hadn’t had the opportunity to enjoy their new apartment together. They had just moved in a month ago, but had barely any time to enjoy it.

Jack stood up from his desk chair, his knees cracking into the new, straight position. He twisted around, popping his back as well. He was hoping all the pain he had caused his body was worth it.

He walked out to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water, checking the clock on the microwave again. It showed 11:56 PM. There was still no sign of Mark, which wasn’t too unusual. His recording set up was at the Grump space, which seemed really strange to Jack. He had just moved here from Ireland, and it was the second move for Mark within LA. Mark told him he had to keep his stuff at the Grump space, mostly because it was easier during the move. Jack thought it was extremely weird, considering all of _his_ stuff worked just fine in the third story apartment they shared.

Even though it wasn’t unheard of for Mark to come home at almost three in the morning sometimes, Jack texted him anyway. He asked him for an ETA and Mark quickly replied.

Jack had about 2 and a half or three hours to kill before Mark got home. As much as Jack loved hanging out with his best friend, it was very exciting for him to have some time alone without having to use that time to record or edit for the channel.

He filled up his glass of water again and put it on the coffee table in the living room, before heading to his bedroom. He had a good plan for his time alone.

He opened his closet door and grabbed a small shoe box from the top shelf, along with a tall, glass bong from the back corner of the closet. This wasn’t something he could really do with Mark around. Actually, he wasn’t ever sure if it was an issue, he had just never really told Mark that he smoked at all. He didn’t do it often, only when he really had the time to relax, which wasn’t often. He had had the same bag for almost 3 weeks, thanks to a few hook ups from Dan.

He brought the clear piece and the shoe box back into the living room and sat them down beside his drink. He turned on some music from the new stereo Mark just _had_ to have. This was the first time it was really paying off for Jack, since he was used to wearing his headphones around the house.

Jack opened the box, took out the bag of weed and crumbled up a bit on the cardboard lid. He wasted no time in loading a bowl for himself.

He checked the time once again. He was worried Mark was going to come home early and he was going to be busted, even though it had only been about ten minutes since their quick conversation.

Jack sighed deeply, putting the neck of the water pipe in his hand and the lighter in the other. He pushed his lips against the cold glass, and lit the bowl. He watched as white smoke filled up the entire bong from top to bottom, pulled out the bowl and inhaled the milky smoke.

The familiar taste and smell filled his senses and he rolled his eyes in relief. It had been a hell of a week, and the effects of the pot were immediately taking effect. He held it in for a few more seconds, and then exhaled the giant cloud of smoke.

He continued on this for another bowl and a half, before he was _really_ feeling it. His eyes were heavy, his head was cloudy, and he felt _amazing._

It had been about thirty minutes before he actually finished the two bowls he had loaded. He had loaded a third, but hadn’t touched it quiet yet. He sat back on the couch, listening to the music that he made louder every five minutes or so with his eyes closed.

Then he sat up, looked at his phone, and realized the time.

It was only 12:42. He had _plenty_ of time before Mark was going to be home. While he was relaxed, he felt he could make the rest of the night even better. He’d be nearly ready for bed by the time his roommate arrived, but it was going to be worth it. He needed a good night’s sleep.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back again, focusing on the music as he moved his hand into the front of his sweatpants.

It didn’t take long to get himself hard. He hated to admit it, but the only thing he could really think about anymore without watching porn was Mark. It made him a little uncomfortable to think about sometimes, but he really didn’t care when he was in the mood. Mark was attractive.

_His dark hair, dark eyes…_

_His toned arms and stomach…_

The thing that really got Jack going was the way he could hear him sometimes at night. A quiet sound that could barely be heard, but he always heard loud and clear when he came on his own just one wall away. He could tell Mark tried to keep it quiet, although he wasn’t very good at it.

Jack could feel himself nearing the end, and he stopped for a second to prolong the feeling. He was breathing heavily, eyes even heavier than before and his body shaking softly uncontrollably.

He was about to finish himself off before he heard the slam of the front door.

His eyes opened and his hand shot out of his sweats at the exact same time.

The man he was just fantasizing about was now standing only 7 feet away from him. The dark eyes he was once picturing were now looking at him in shock. Neither of them really knew what to say to one another, at first. Mark stood frozen, right outside the front door, while Jack sat on the couch with his dick basically there for the entire world to see.

“I, uh,” Jack couldn’t tell if it was because he was really high, or because he was so flustered, but either way he couldn’t form any words to say to his roommate. Thankfully, Mark cut the silence.

“We’re you mumbling my name?”

_Oh fuck._

If it could get any worse, it just did. Jack could feel his face turn a dark shade of red as Mark took a few steps towards him.

“Are you smoking weed?” Thankfully for Jack, Mark didn’t seem to angry about anything that was happening in front of him. Mark was still walking slowly over to him.

“I mean, I, uh…”Jack swallowed hard, trying to get his brain to function well enough to reply to the questions he had been asked. “…sorry.”

Mark grinned and shook his head, now standing in front of the couch Jack was sitting on, still extremely exposed. Mark sat down beside him, and Jack’s first instinct was to move closer to the opposite edge as to not make Mark uncomfortable.

Then, without hesitation, Mark put his hand on Jack’s thigh.

“I’m not upset, at all…” Mark whispered. Jack could feel himself starting to sweat a bit more. “I’m actually really glad I ended up coming home early. This wasn’t what I was expecting, but I cannot complain.” He looked down at Jack’s erection, while the Irishman squirmed in his seat. This was _not_ was he was expecting to happen tonight.

Mark moved even closer to Jack and this time, he didn’t move away from him in response. Mark’s hand made its way up the smaller man’s thigh, up to his stomach. He gripped the thin, white t-shirt in his fist and pulled him closer to him.

Suddenly, in that one swift movement, the two men were close enough that their noses were touching. Jack could feel his eyes starting to flutter shut as the other slightly touched his lips to his. Not close enough to be kissing him, but just enough to feel a spark of electricity from his skin.

“Have you smoked before?” Jack said, almost unable to speak the words clearly. He opened his eyes and was met with Mark looking back at him. The older man shook his head slightly. “Would you want to?”

“Why not?” He whispered. Jack smiled and leaned back from Mark, and he reached for the bong on the coffee table.

“Here,” he said. He handed Mark the bong and showed him how to put his mouth against the top. “I’ll light it, you breathe in slowly. When I pull this out,” he said, pointing to the bowl, “you’ll suck all the smoke up.” Mark nodded, and watched as Jack put the lighter flame against the green bowl. It burned for a second, before Jack took it out. Mark did as he was told.

“Now, hold it in as long as you can and inhale.” Mark drew the inhale and it wasn’t long before he coughed up a small cloud of smoke. Jack smiled and Mark shook his head.

“Wow, that’s really attractive.” Mark joked quietly, looking almost embarrassed. Jack shook his head.

“It’s okay, it’s hard to get used to. Here, inhale as I exhale, okay?” Mark looked confused, but Jack ignored it and took another milky hit. Mark watched in awe as he took all the smoke out of the glass, inhaled it himself, then slowly put his hand on the side of Mark’s face.

He leaned in slowly, barely touching his lips against Mark’s. Their lips touched more as their mouths opened together. Jack exhaled the white smoke, and Mark did as he was instructed. White smoke snuck out from between them slowly, and after Jack exhaled all he had, he backed away just a few inches.

“Hold it in…” he whispered. Mark did this time, and exhaled a much bigger cloud of smoke than the first time. Jack could feel himself getting harder than he already was.

“God, you’re so fucking hot…” he said, and before he could do anything else, Mark’s hands were back on his chest and their lips had finally made the contact Jack had been waiting for. They were like teenagers all over again.

With both of their heads foggy and Mark starting to catch up to Jack, it didn’t take long for Jack to be on top of Mark. Their erections rubbed against each other as Jack ground his hips into the other man’s, their lips never leaving each other.

“Fuck, I’ve waited so long for this…” he said, moving his mouth down to the crook of Mark’s neck, sucking lightly on his tanned skin. Mark let out a soft moan as Jack continued to massage himself into him.

“How do you feel, darling?” Jack whispered, his lips now barely touching Mark’s right ear. Mark shuttered underneath him.

“I’d feel even better if you would fuck me, baby,” _That_ was enough to have Jack straddling Mark’s hips, ripping his own shirt off quicker than he thought possible. He unbuttoned the front of Mark’s red flannel and pushed it off his shoulders.

“That’s kind of hard when you’re still wearing all these clothes, isn’t it?” He helped Mark get his sleeves off his arms, throwing the shirt aside. Jack stood up and removed his sweatpants and boxers. He didn’t wait for Mark to stand up to take his jeans off.

He knelt down in front of him and unzipped them quickly, pulling at his hips as Mark lifted them off the couch. They were both completely naked now, as Jack stood up in front of Mark.

“You want me to fuck you?” Jack said, running his hand through Mark’s thick, dark hair. Mark nodded in response. Jack leaned down to put his mouth against his ear again. He grabbed a fist full of hair and tilted Mark’s head to the side as he spoke harshly. “Show me you’re worth it, then.”

Mark knew exactly what Jack was saying, and wasted no time sliding off the couch and onto his knees in front of the small Irishman.

Mark grabbed his cock and drew his tongue from the base to the tip, making Jack tremor at the touch. He took the tip into his mouth, gradually taking more and more until he was at a steady pace. Jack kept one hand on the back of Mark’s hand, while the other man’s nose was nearly touching his stomach. Jack buckled his hips forward into Mark’s mouth.

Mark continued to work Jack’s cock more and more, until Jack was so close it almost hurt to pull his head away from him.

He turned his torso and grabbed the bong again, took a quick hit and sat it back down before pulling Mark to his knees. He wasted no time in pressing his lips to his, shotgunning the cloud of smoke as their tongues intertwined with one another. Mark pulled back long enough to inhale the hit he was given, then blow the smoke back toward Jack.

“Turn around.” Jack kissed Mark one more time and again; Mark was on his knees, this time facing away from Jack. He pressed his chest into the seat of the couch, bending over so Jack could get the best view of him possible.

Jack positioned himself behind him. He put two fingers inside of Mark’s mouth, wetting them nicely before putting them inside of him one at a time. To Jack’s surprise, Mark was already well prepared.

“So, is this what I hear you doing at night?” He said, opening Mark up even more. The dark haired man could only respond with a quiet whine as Jack’s fingers left him. They were quickly replaced with his cock.

It didn’t take nearly as long as Jack thought it would to get his entire length inside. Mark breathed heavily as Jack took it slow, pulling himself almost completely out of him before making his way back inside.

“Fuck, Jack…” Mark whispered, grabbing onto the seat cushions with both hands. After a few more slow thrusts, Jack picked up the pace. As he started a steady rhythm, he reached around to grab Mark’s pulsing erection in his hand. Mark gasped as Jack worked his cock and picked up his pace inside of him.

“You’re so fucking tight…” Jack could feel himself reaching his climax.

Mark yelled his name loudly and his legs shook underneath him, causing Jack to move even faster.

“Jack, I’m gonna… _fuck_ …” he didn’t get any more words out, just a low, guttural sound as he came against the front of the couch. His head tilted back and his eyes shut tightly as he rode out his orgasm.

Watching him cum, the way he had always heard and never got to see until now, sent Jack over the edge just a few seconds later.

He pulled himself out and let himself go on Mark’s lower back, his breath hitching as his body tensed.

After the excitement was over, they were left with heavy pants and sweaty bodies. Mark was completely collapsed against the couch, while Jack sighed and hurried to find a cloth to clean Mark’s back off.

After they cleaned up what was needed, Jack slipped his sweatpants back on and Mark ran to throw on a pair of his own. They came back and sat on the couch.

Mark leaned into Jack’s side. With both of them comfortable on the couch, they finished the bowl they had started before. Sure, there was plenty to be discussed. Sleeping with your roommate out of the blue wasn’t something that normally happened.

But it could wait for a night. They had all week to spend together, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of finally finding some Stoner!Dan one-shots and loving the fuck out of them. This was actually for my roommate, but I figured I'd leave it for at least one more person to enjoy.


End file.
